pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Cat Burglar
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rocky, a bear and Cat Rocky | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 30, 2018 July 28, 2018 September 13, 2018 September 28, 2018 | writer = Al Schwartz | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save an Extreme Lunch" | next = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell"}} "Pups Save a Cat Burglar" is the second segment of the 5th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. During Pie Swap Day in Adventure Bay, Mayor Humdinger sends Rocky Kitty to take one of Mr. Porter's delicious pies so he can join the contest. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Bears *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi At Porter's Café, the Porters are getting ready for an upcoming pie swap meet. At the Lookout, the pups are doing the same thing, but Marshall ends up nearly costing them their pie when he trips. Elsewhere in Adventure Bay, a bear is awoken by the smell of the pies and goes off to investigate. Meanwhile, in Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger is trying to make a pie of his own for the swap meet, but the Catastrophe Crew keeps messing it up, so he travels to Porter's Café to collect fruit for it, and seizes the chance to have Cat Rocky steal Mr. Porter's pies while he is distracted, but the bear soon arrives to get at it as well, taking Cat Rocky with him. Humdinger pleads for Mr. Porter to call the pups, but only when convinced the bear might disrupt the pie swap does he go ahead and call Ryder. Ryder gets Mr. Porter and Humdinger's request for assistance, and summons the pups. After Marshall crashes into the elevator with a pie and makes an "I Spy" joke about it, much to the amusement of the other pups, they head topside for briefing. Ryder assigns Chase, Rubble, and Rocky to help, and the deploy to go assist. They arrive at the pie swap, and Chase advises everyone to remain calm, but Humdinger startles her because of Cat Rocky still being in the basket, causing pies to fly everywhere, even one landing on Farmer Al's pickup, surprising him and Farmer Yumi. However, once the bear finally leaves, the pups and Ryder go to help clean up the swap, while Humdinger, still trying to avoid trouble with revealing Cat Rocky is in the basket, decides to go after it alone. When he does catch up to the bear, he does save Cat Rocky, but the bear turns its attention to him with its cub, while Cat Rocky returns to tell Ryder of the situation. Ryder takes Rocky and Cat Rocky to go save Humdinger, and with the help of Skye, they save Humdinger, while a spare pie that Mayor Goodway gave Rocky is able to lure the bears back to their cave. Back at the meet, Humdinger arrives with the entire Catastrophe Crew, still upset at not getting any pie, but when Cat Skye tries for the tray that several are on that Mr. Porter is holding, the pies go flying, but while the pups and Ryder save most of them, the last one lands on Humdinger. As he tries it, Mr. Porter jokes about it, leaving everyone with a good laugh except for Humdinger, who just grumbles about it. *Use his megaphone to warn people stay clear from the bear. *Use his catapult to launch pies to lure the bear away. *Use his digger's claw to transport Rocky's catapult. *Use her helicopter's harness to save Mayor Humdinger from the bear. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Purrfect Rescues - front.jpg|link=Purr-fect Rescues|''Purr-fect Rescues'' PAW Patrol Pups Chase a Mystery DVD.jpg|link=Pups Chase a Mystery|''Pups Chase a Mystery'' (United States) PAW Patrol Pups Chase a Mystery DVD Spain.jpg|link=Pups Chase a Mystery|''Pups Chase a Mystery'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Opération ronron DVD.jpg|link=Opération ronron|''Opération ronron'' PAW Patrol Pups Chase a Mystery DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Chase a Mystery|''Die Fellfreunde lösen ein Rätsel'' PAW Patrol The Wiggly Whale & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Wiggly Whale|''The Wiggly Whale'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Cat Burglar's Pages Category:Rocky is on the title card Category:Written by Al Schwartz (S5) Category:Cat Rocky is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Chase is a first responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S5) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S5) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Mr. Porter calls the PAW Patrol Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing